The Matchmaker
by Misaki Kinomoto
Summary: "I don't think a person who doesn't undersAtand her own heart and can't see the obvious truth in front of her should try and meddle with other's love affairs""What, may I ask, is so darn obvious?" "This." Kai OC


Raina glared at the back of Hiwatari's head. She was fed up. Fed up with him, her friends, her ex boyfriend, _his_ friends, and everyone at school. Mainly though, she was fed up with Tyson and Hilary. The two had to get together soon, or she'd jump off the school building. If she had to hear about how Tyson didn't eat right or how Hilary was the Wicked Witch of the Weird, she'd commit homicide. And now, she was being dragged by Hiwatari, her enemy, by the hand to god knows where.

"Hiwatari, let go," she growled.

"No."

"I swear I'll yell rape!" she said, now angry. He froze and whiped around so fast that she found herself walking head first into his chest. He roughly pushed her away, and Raina saw his eyes. His normally auburn eyes were dark with anger.

"Is that what you think of me Raina? That I'd rape you?" he growled.

Raina winced. Hiwatari never called her Raina unless he was REALLY pissed or hurt. "That didn't come out right. I was pissed and…"

"No, I don't want to hear a crappy apology, dammit! I just want you to stop being the matchmaker!"

"WHAT? So you don't think they're meant to be?" she said, eyes wide. She suddenly realized how close they were, physically.

"I do. But I don't think a person who doesn't understand her own heart and can't see the obvious truth in front of her should try and meddle with other's love affairs."

Raina opened and closed her mouth. "What, may I ask, is so darn obvious?" she managed to squeek.

Kai let out a ragged breath, running his hand through his hair, like he did when he was nervous.

"This," he said, pointing at him and then her. "And you're too darn stubborn to realize it." Then, before she could translate his words, his lips slammed on hers, and then the two were snogging. Raina had kissed a number of people in the past, but nothing…absolutely nothing could compare to the kiss Kai planted on her. She could feel all the vent up passion and she, unwittingly, responded.

She wasn't sure how long they were going on like that, but when he seperated, looked at her and pulled completely away, she was sure it was for at least a couple hours. His hair was messed up, his eyes were dark. But he stepped away from her.

"I hope that made it obvious enough," he said, but his voice was husky and ridden with lust, and she shivered. And then, he just walked away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Everyone in school was surprised when Raina came the next day, looking like she hadn't slept and had spent the whole night crying. What was even more shocking was that Kai Hiwatari looked like he was in an equally bad state.

No one, not even the teachers, knew what to do. Kai and Raina were usually partners, but the two did their work so silently, it was eerie. Even Hilary and Tyson didn't fight, of fear that the two would kill them.

It went on like that for a week. Raina was like a ghost, battling with the one thing that was stopping her from admitting her feelings:her pride. Kai looked like he was about to go on a warpath, battling with his guilt at forcing Raina to see what she obviously didn't want to see.

By then, it became obvious that the whole issue was between them.

"Kai." Raian watched as Kai turned and looked at her.

"Brat," he said, his voice cracking slightly. Her lips twitched at the familiar nickname.

"I…I'm not the most vocal of people. And I do have an issue with my pride. But once I overcome the pride, I think I'm able to show what I truly feel to an understandable extent," she started. Kai stared at her, half-expecting her to slap him. She stepped forward.

"The last week was torture…and I'm sure it was on both sides. And I'm sorry for that," she said, and then, in front of the whole school, Raina Pendragon planted the most amazing kiss on Kai Hiwatari's lips. The whole school was silent for a moment. When they parted and Kai's face split into a rare truly heartfelt smile, everyone cheered. The most awaited couple (other that Tyson and Hilary) had finally become a reality. Kai's smile became a smirk and he kissed his girlfriend again.

"Brat?" he said.

"Don't call me that," she replied, impulsively.

"I'm glad you're MY brat. Love You."

"Love you too, Blue."

"HEY! Don't call me that!"

The whole school sweatdropped.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

AN- Yes very short. And it has no connecting to any other possible strories, to come or out already. It's just a random story I came up with. Review please!


End file.
